


The Princes of Light and Shadow

by Kurobearkun



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Drabble, Dragon Hybrids, Dragons, M/M, Shameless Sting, dirty smut, dominant Rogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 06:25:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7348831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurobearkun/pseuds/Kurobearkun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fantasy AU I'm probably going to work on only in drabble format :)</p><p>* * * * *</p><p>Sometimes the lustful and greedy behavior of a dragon is just too much to resist, especially when your lover is so damn sexy.<br/>Explicit yaoi within.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when a third shifter can't sleep during the day and reads too much weird shit on Tumblr.  
> Credit to Tumblr user @desertarcanine for the surprise :)
> 
> The idea that two males can reproduce via their magic rather than the often taboo more fascinated me. Offspring are created with the parents magic combining (and lots and lots of sex 

Sting growled loudly into Rogue's ear, his eyes half-lidded and clouded in lust. The half-dragon pair were entwined, sweat glistening off their scale-kissed hybrid skin. The blonde arched into the raven's touches, writhing under experienced ministrations. Whether Sting would admit it or not, he loved when Rogue's rut got the better of him and drove the shadow dragon to unquestionable total dominance.

The blondes voice grew higher and more desperate, tossing his head back in a desperate plea for attention. His claws bit into the bedding, leaving gaping holes in much-patched piles of bedding. His tail, long white and feather-tipped, wrapped around Rogue and around his back, tracing down the shadow son's sleek scaled tail.

Rogue couldn't have stopped if he wanted, his wings spread wide as he filled his mate over and over. Dark scales crept down his arms and across his chest, a deep grumbling roar building in his lust-filled frame. Sweat glistened on his skin, catching his lover's light to reflect obsidian against his scales. Unrestrained onyx hair clung to his neck and shoulders, a poor cloak for the myriad of live bites and scratches Sting left on him throughout the day.

It was no surprise the bedchamber of the two dragon princes was a dangerous place, uncontrolled light and shadow magic swirling in every corner. As dragon children, the couple suffered from seasonal mating urges and would be so wrapped up in one another that buildings could be destroyed without magic wards in place. Anything outside the chambers was safe this time, however anything within could not be protected.   
Most of the furniture lay in shambles, smouldering in foggy haze's of light and shadow magic. Curtains hung by broken rods and even the stone floor was gouged deep from lustful claws tearing at it in desperate need.

Saliva slid off two pairs of ivory fangs, growls and groans mingling as the rather unusual pair of halflings mated. Bedding strewn about recklessly was torn asunder by sharp claws and lashing tails while wings shuddered and stretched as the partners met climax. A pair of thunderous roars blended in perfect harmony, causing the whole castle to tremble. Cheers arose from the citizens; perhaps this time an heir would bless the kingdom. Little did Sting or Rogue know, but the magic of dragons ran deeper than either of them knew.


	2. Staging

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tiny drabble.

Nearly a month had passed since their rather emphatic union. The bedchamber had been repaired and bites and scratches faded, hidden under the regal attire both crowned princes were required to wear. However, both princes seemed unnaturally fatigued as of late, Sting prone to napping in the sunlight and Rogue cuddling him from the filtered sunlight in the courtyard.

Sting stifled a yawn as the pair walked hand in hand from yet another meeting. Rogue followed suit, fangs clicking as they made yet again for the courtyard. It seemed as though they were nesting, always returning to the same place and relaxing to the point of their dragon blood showed, with tails and wings and scales plainly visible. Granted, no one in the castle blinked an eye, but several of the servants whispered in service corridors that they expected a new prince soon. Bets were taken on who would end up as more the maternal figure, with strong arguments for both princes being in each role.

Rogue buried his face in Sting's neck, the pair happily entwined, tails in a spiral of diamond and onyx. Two pairs of wings wove together, a jumble of limbs and feathers almost totally hiding the pair.   
Neither prince noticed the tightness of the other's jacket, the swirling magic whenever they were close, nor did they notice how easy it had become to loose their dragon sides. Sting growled in contentment, mumbling something about Rogue being warm in his sleepy haze. Smiles crossed both dragon princes, sleep capturing them once more.

But old King Weisslogia and Skiadrum did, the former rivals musing their sons in the twilight of their years. Both dragons loved their sons, and at first had been at odds with the childhood crush turned serious. Now the pair fiercely debated names for grandchildren, arguing vehemently on the same side of the debate but yet not agreeing.


End file.
